


Faberry Week: June 14 - June 20

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my prompts for this last Faberry Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chances

_Take all your chances while you can_

_You never know when they'll pass you by_

"Face it, Berry, Quinn is not coming" Santana looked up from her nails, staring at the brunette who was pacing back and forth in the room. "Was it really necessary to put us through this dumb situation, wearing these hideous dresses too?" She picked at the pink fabric and looked at the other girls. Some nodded and some just shrugged the comment off like nothing has ever been said.

"She promised me, Santana." Rachel reached her phone inside her purse, checking for any incoming message but there was none. She was getting worried. Had Quinn changed her mind, again? As much as she hated to admit it, her approval was the only way she could really go through this marriage without any doubt. Quinn was the rational one between them. Despite her young lapse of judgement that resulted in her pregnancy, she was definitely the only source of her sanity. She had to be there.

"Rachel, we need to go." Finn walked into the room, already working a sweat. His face was all red and shiny, his eyes were filled with anxiety and anticipation for what they were going to go do very soon. "They are going to give our slot to someone else."

"Just five more minutes, please." She looked down at her phone, hoping that it'd start beeping with a text from her. "Please, Quinn." She whispered to herself, gripping the phone between her trembling fingers.

"It's now or never, Rachel." He stepped forward, to take her hand and lead her into the courtroom where they'd finally become wife and husband. He was ready, why couldn't she put that damn phone down?

Rachel was ready to follow him. It was him or Quinn. Why couldn't she have both? She gave her phone to Kurt, taking his sweaty hand in hers and let herself be dragged out of the room when a phone pinged. And again. And again. She turned toward the source of that noise, finding Mercedes swiping on her own homescreen, to accept the incoming call.

She stopped. She froze in her step and released Finn's hand. Everything stopped around them. It felt like she was having one of those so-called "out-of-body" experiences. She was there and not, at the same time. She was at loss of words and her heart was shattering inside her chest. She could feel the pounding in her ears. She could feel her mouth run dry or the cold sweat running down her back. She was petrified and unable to move. She forgot how to breathe, despite the years of training, once the words "accident", "Quinn" and "hospital" filled her ears.

Then everything went black…

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Please, wake up." A soft yet panicked voice filled her ears. It was so familiar and warm. It made Rachel want to keep her eyes closed and let that melodious voice lull her back to sleep. "Oh gosh I freaking killed her. Rachel. Please baby, wake up." Warm hands cupped her face, gently forcing her eyes open so that they could check her pupils and eventually assess the damage.

"Mmm…tired." Rachel muttered, trying to roll away from that grip, that obviously loosened the moment she moved and showed signs of being alive and well.

"Oh god." The other person sighed in relief and laid back on the bed, casually throwing an arm over her waist and tugging her closer to their own body. "Don't scare me like that again, Rachel Barbra Berry!" Nimble fingers found her side, pinching the tender skin of her hip, making Rachel jump away fully awake.

"That hurts…you brute." The brunette finally seemed to acknowledge where she was and with whom. Her eyes quickly scanned the environment, before settling on the other person in the room who was lying there, in her full naked glory with only a thin sheet draped over her lower body. "QUINN?! What are you doing here?" She shrieked, upon realizing she was visibly underdressed before her former enemy now turned best friend.

"I didn't know I was that good to have literally fucked your brains out." The ex-Cheerio stretched like a cat, showing off her toned body to the brunette, making her blush and look away from that tantalizing sight. "Come here, I don't bite that hard." She chuckled and patted the spot she had just vacated.

"Maybe we should talk about this, what happened? Did we…Did we have an intercourse?" Rachel didn't really understand what was going on. Was she having a vivid hot dream about Quinn? Was she hallucinating? All she could remember was the courtroom and the wedding and…"Oh god, you had an accident." She closed the distance between them, trying to spot any sight of injury on her immaculate porcelain skin. She didn't care if she was acting like a crazy lunatic, but what if Quinn was bleeding internally? "I should have listened to you. The wedding was a huge mistake…" Rachel looked up into Quinn's puzzled and worried face, who had totally lost her.

"Rach, as much as I am in love with you, I think we are still young to take that step don't you think?" The blonde cupped her face with one palm and pulled her to lay down, beside her. "What's wrong? Are you freaking out because you are regretting what happened between us?" She nodded toward their state of nakedness, with hurt in her eyes. "We don't have to do it anymore, if you feel not ready. You seemed into it, but maybe I misread the signs…"

"Oh no. I…I am not freaking out because of what I assumed happened between us." Rachel tried to wrap her mind around the million thoughts she was dealing with. "I am so lost, Quinn. I am afraid I don't recall what actually happened. I am so sorry." She tried to pull away from the blonde, who just pressed a kiss against her forehead and tugged her toward her chest. "I am so confused."

"It's okay. What is the last thing you remember?" The blonde's fingers ran through her messy hair, trying to untangle her knots without causing her any discomfort.

"I don't know…We had just won Regionals and I was in a courtroom. I was waiting for you." Rachel closed her arms around herself, almost curling into a fetal position whilst Quinn kept on stroking her hair, with a tenderness she could only imagine she possessed. "I…we were not the ones standing in the courtroom to be joined in a wedding. It was-"

"Let me guess, Finn." Quinn took a long breath in and pulled back from the brunette. Despite her efforts, it seemed that Finn Hudson would always be sure to ruin their moments, one way or another. "What happened afterwards? Did you manage to tie the knot and live happily ever after?" She was raising her walls up and she knew that. But how could she not, when the aftermath of their first time together was being tainted by the ghost of their past?

"Don't do this. Don't pull away." Rachel tried to reach for the blonde, who just sat up with her back to the brunette. The shorter girl couldn't help but feeling the rejection and the hurt caused by Quinn's cold stance, but could she really blame her? She had no idea what had just happened between the blonde woman and "her Rachel" and she was probably ruining it.

"So, did you get married? I want to know how the story ends." She whispered harshly, fisting the blankets with her bare hands. The same blankets that still smelled of them. That still smelled of the woman she was desperately in love with. "Never mind, hope you are happy with him If it's what you really dream about." She looked around for her clothes and just moved toward them, ready to flee the scene.

"You got into an accident! You got into a fucking car accident because I was too stubborn to agree with you, about how stupid the whole thing was." Rachel jumped out of bed and threw the clothes to the side, cupping the girl's face with her hands. "In my dream or my world, whatever you want to call it, I don't know if you are dead or alive. I don't know if I fucking killed you!" She collapsed against the taller woman's chest, gripping her tightly as tears poured out of her closed eyes.

"Rachel…" Quinn's tone softened, keeping the girl in her arms as they moved back to the unmade bed. Lying down, she held the weeping brunette against her as her palms rubbed up and down her shaking back. "I am here. I am here and I am okay." She whispered softly, kissing the top of her head as the brunette seemed to bury herself even closer.

"I don't want him. It's never been about him." Rachel sniffed, nuzzling her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. "It's always been you and I am so sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"It's okay. I am here, I am not going anywhere." Quinn tilted her head upwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Rachel, and that is never going to change." She whispered against the shorter girl's lips, who could only nod and lean up to close any distance between them.

She didn't know if it was just another dream or a sick game that her mind was playing her, but she didn't care. It felt like another chance to re-do everything from the start. It felt like a second chance at happiness, with Quinn and she wasn't going to waste it, as long as she could hold onto it. She had no idea how long she would be granted this moment, but she hoped it'd be long enough to fully taste this love for Quinn. To taste how Quinn loved her.

"Love me. Love me the way you'd love your Rachel…" The brunette pulled the blonde on top of her, locking her arms around her neck. "I need you, Quinn." She closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the safety of Quinn's love. If it was a dream, she didn't want to ever wake up…

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"She is waking up. Give her some room." Leroy walked to her daughter's bed, wiping the sweat off her forehead with his handkerchief. "Wake up, honey." He sat beside her, holding onto her hand as Hiram stood behind him rubbing his shoulders, in comfort.

"-inn...I need you." She muttered softly, as she slowly woke herself up from her dream. A beautiful dream about Quinn Fabray.

"I am here baby, I am not going anywhere." Finn sat on her other side, placing his hand over her petite one. "Take your time, sweetie."

"He doesn't even know what's gonna come onto him." Santana raised her hands in surrender and walked toward the door, not really needing to be proved right. "I will go check on Judy and see if she needs anything." She slipped out of the room, snapping the door shut louder than desired.

"Don't leave me, please…" Rachel slowly curled on herself, taking her hand away from her boyfriend's grasp, who couldn't help but feel hurt at the gesture, even though the girl was not even conscious.

"You are okay, Rachel. Wake up, baby." Leroy kissed her forehead softly and squeezed her hand a bit more, feeling her fingers wrap around his bigger ones for the first time in hours.

"Quinn…" Rachel slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the brightness of the room. Her eyes landed on her fathers, who smiled in relief. She fought the urge to close her eyes, once again, when a movement to her left caught her attention. There stood Finn, balling his fists in anger and disappointment. "What…happened?" She looked around the room, trying to find any answer on the faces of her family or close friends.

"How long huh?" Finn's thundering voice startled everyone, Rachel and her fathers included. Hiram took a step closer to the bed, hoping that Finn didn't try to make any pass at his daughter or he'd have him to deal with. "How long have you fucking her behind my back? Answer me!"

"How dare you, Finn Hudson?" Rachel sat up in bed, ready to lounge at him if he even dared to badmouth the girl who was probably risking her life for their stupid wedding. "I am not cheating on you with anyone, but thank you for proving me how wrong and stupid it would have been to get married to you." She grabbed the engagement ring and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest with it. "Get out of my sight." She pointed to the door and watched him grunt in displeasure, kicking a hospital chair on his way out.

"Baby girl…" Leroy turned to his stressed daughter, who was trying to get out of bed. "You passed out for an anxiety attack, you need to rest for a while."

"I need to see her, Dad. Is she…oh god, is she okay?" She looked over at her silent friends, who had witnessed another episode in the long troubled story of Finn and Rachel.

"She has gone through a long surgery and she Is back in her room. She has a fractured leg and a dislocated shoulder, but it was pure luck that she didn't report any further damage." Mercedes stepped in, rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"I need to see her." Rachel pleaded her fathers with her eyes, who sighed deeply and nodded. They helped her standing and letting her take the next few steps until she was steady on her feet. Once she was fine to go, she walked out of her room with her friends in tow. In the hallway, she found herself looking around to find her way to Quinn's room, which was apparently at her left.

"Rachel." Finn's voice echoed through the hallways from her right. He was slowly approaching her, wearing an apologetic smile. "I should have never accused of cheating on me, but when I heard her name and not mine-"

"Your first assumption was that I was cheating on you, with Quinn? You are ridiculous and so insecure, Finn. This was a mistake, we should have never even gotten back together after Nationals." She turned to walk away, when his hand held onto her arm, effectively stopping her.

"What does this mean, Rachel?" He held onto her. He held onto the last chance of changing her mind about this, about them.

"It's over, Finn. I am sorry." She freed herself from his grasp and walked away from him, without sparing him another glance. It was time for them to start over. She didn't know where this road with Quinn would have lead them, but she wasn't going to waste her second chance with her…

_If I had the chance to start again_

_Then you would be the one I'd come and find_

_It's all about you_

**_THE END_ **


	2. How Does It Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

To say dating Rachel Barbra Berry was a walk in the park, would make Quinn a liar.

The disastrous Prom night during their Junior year had finally gotten the skeletons out of the closet, along with the two girls whose feud over the same immature boy finally turned in what it really was: unresolved sexual tension and undeniable attraction for one another. The morning after the "slap" episode, Quinn had found the courage to apologize to the brunette, after having broken up for good with Finn Hudson. The apology turned into another screaming match over the same old, yet closed, wounds and in the end, Quinn had found herself pinned against a wall with Rachel's mouth pressed against hers, silencing any protest from her.

Since that moment, their awkward friendship and rivalry blossomed in a very different relationship…a very challenging one too.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It was their 6 months anniversary. Quinn had planned to take Rachel out for a romantic dinner – some vegan friendly place in the outskirts of Lima – and a small play at the community theater, knowing they were planning to do a rendition of "the Phantom of the Opera". Of course, her plans were about to change the moment she walked inside the Berry's house.

"Oh Quinn, you look lovely as usual." Rachel threw her arms around the taller girl's neck, bringing her head down to join their lips in a soft kiss. "I sort of feel underdressed." She looked down at her simple t-shirt and argyle skirt. She was even forgoing shoes, in favor of walking barefoot around the house.

"I had forecasted 10 or 15 minutes of kisses, but you could take advantage of those to get ready?" Quinn smiled and dropped another kiss on her girlfriend's mouth and went to untangle herself from her embrace, only to be held in place by the brunette haired girl.

"Or maybe, we could take advantage of this empty house to celebrate in a different way?" The shorter girl pushed the blonde back against the closed door, pinning her there with her smaller but strong frame. Petite hands roamed over the front of Quinn's dress, fisting its fabric enough to show dominance over the Head Cheerio of McKinley High. The blonde was so attracted and entranced by this side of Rachel, that she felt the need to rub her thighs together to relieve herself – albeit partially – of the ache pooling there.

"God, what's gotten into you?" Quinn whimpered softly, feeling Rachel's hands undo the front buttons of her dress, so that her palms could roam her bra-clad breasts and toned abdomen.

"Do you know that nowadays you can Google anything, Quinn? Such as very interesting positions, worth to be tried with your very flexible and strong girlfriend?" The brunette girl raked her nails along the shape of her abs, moaning at the touch. "Coach Sylvester might be a monster, but I will always be thankful for these abs of yours." The singer dropped to her knees, replacing her fingers with her tongue and her teeth.

"Fuck, Rachel." The blonde could barely stand the sight of her girlfriend on her knees, lavishing her abdomen with strong tongue strokes. She could only imagine the things that mouth could do to other parts of her body. Just a little lower would set her body on fire. She needed to regain control or she would have ended up taking Rachel right there in the foyer, against the expensive Persian carpet. With some renewed strength, she lifted the girl up by her hands, making her stumble in her arms as her mouth claimed the singer's one. Lips searched each other, whilst their tongue battled for dominance that, for the first time in the night, Quinn took. "Where do you want to take this to?" It was Quinn's turn to explore with her hands and mouth. Her lips latched behind Rachel's ear, knowing how it turned the brunette girl in her arms, while her hands undid the clasp of her bra under her shirt, freeing her round breasts from its confinements.

"Bedroom." Rachel squealed in surprise, when Quinn hoisted her up around her waist. "Let me down, you are going to hurt yourself and we'll end up celebrating at the hospital." The brunette singer tightened her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders.

"Please, when you are at the bottom of the pyramid, you learn how to carry the weight of girls that are twice or thrice your size, babe." The blonde cheerleader carried the smaller girl up the stairs, never missing a stop or showing signs of fatigue. Once she reached the brunette girl's room, she lowered her in the middle of the bed and proceeded to crawl over her, after freeing herself of her useless dress.

"That was so hot…" Rachel trailed her fingers up and down the blonde girl's tensed arms, feeling them flex as their mouths met halfway, once again. Her hands kept on roaming all over the girl on top's upper body, from her shoulders down to her still bra-clad breasts and then even lower to her flexing abs, that were still her favorite playground.

"So, what did your journey through the net lead you to?" Quinn dipped her head in the hollow of her neck, latching on the red mark she had started on, earlier. "New breathing techniques for when our mouths are otherwise engaged?" Her left hand slipped up the hem of Rachel's shirt, palming her right breast as her thigh fell between the girl's parted legs, pressing between them.

"God, stop the teasing." The brunette girl gripped her by her upper arms and rolled them over, taking advantage of the momentum to discard her t-shirt and bra to the floor. "You can be such a tease." Rachel lowered herself on the half-naked blonde, who chuckled and welcomed her eager mouth against hers for another bruising kiss.

"I must keep up with my reputation of Celibacy Club President, before my fall from grace." Quinn tucked chestnut locks behind her ear, tenderly stroking her cheek with the back of her hand as her eyes filled with tenderness and love.

"Oh baby, I was just joking." Rachel cupped her face and rested their foreheads together, nuzzling the tip of their noses together. "I know you won't make me pray, if I get too close to touch you under your clothes." She chuckled, eyes roaming over her almost naked body. "I already got you out of most of them."

"Smartass." Quinn rolled them back over and finally dragged her argyle sweater down her long legs, surprised to find a lace thong between herself and Rachel's most intimate treasure. "Did you stumble upon Victoria Secret's shop too, during your quest in the cyberspace?" The blonde girl's mouth trailed down the girl's stomach, playfully biting the fabric of her underwear. "You smell good." She nuzzled her nose against her covered mound, inhaling her scent as her mouth watered at the thought of tasting Rachel straight from the source of her nectar.

"Later, I want to…I want to try something first." Rachel fought the urge to push her underwear to the side and let Quinn devour her. Watching the Head Cheerleader's head between her legs was one of the most erotic and powerful experiences she ever had, but there was plenty of time for that. She tugged the blonde girl on top of her and locked her legs around her strong thighs, preventing her from moving away from her.

"What is it?" Quinn leaned down to nuzzle the skin behind her ear with the tip of her nose, smirking at the way Rachel had to inhale deeply and fight the urge to moan. It was a weak spot for her and she loved taking advantage of It, when they were being intimate or she had something to be forgiven for. Small fingers undid the clasp of her bra, finally freeing her breasts so that her chest could finally press intimately with Rachel's one. It was her time to breathe in deeply, feeling their nipples graze and harden at the contact. "Are you going to tell me or should I be expecting anything?" Quinn pulled back to stare down into her girlfriend's eyes, who could only smirk and teasingly run her fingers along the waistband of her underwear. "Rachel…" She tried to use her stern tone, but any attempt failed whenever those fingers teased and found her own weak spots.

"Lucy…" The singer chuckled with mirth. She was trying to find her words to communicate with her girlfriend, but it seemed that words were escaping her. She wanted to try it but, at the same time, she didn't want to embarrass herself with the blonde. What if she said no? What if an awkward silence followed and she had ruined their anniversary?

"I can hear you thinking." The Cheerleader cupped her face with her palm. "Whatever it is, we are either figuring out how to fulfill this curiosity of yours or we will work around it and do it the old style." She bumped her nose along Rachel's, before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "So, what do you want to try?"

"Well, do you remember that time we almost got caught by your mom on your couch?" Rachel played with a blonde lock and blushed lightly, remembering the awkwardness of facing Judy Fabray and her potential wrath caused by the compromising position they were in.

"You mean when you straddled me and we kept on grinding on each other, while we made out on the couch? What about it?" Quinn raised an inquisitive eyebrow and held herself hovering Rachel, by placing both elbows each side of her girlfriend's head. "Do you want to try doing it without the clothes, don't you?" When Rachel nodded, she smiled and kissed her softly, hoping to wash any of her doubt away with that kiss. "How do you want me?"

"I want…I would like to be on top, if it is okay with you." Rachel felt the blonde girl place a soft kiss on her forehead, before moving in the empty spot beside her. She felt Quinn fumble a little with the blanket and the pillows, so she casted a glance to her girlfriend. The taller girl had taken the remaining clothes off her and was reclining back against the fluffed pillows, clearly inviting her into her open arms.

"Come here, Rach." Quinn's confident voice was everything Rachel needed to close the distance between their frames- Her body accommodated between the other girl's outstretched legs, that encased her frame with a soft grip. "You always feel good against me, do you know that?" Quinn's mouth was inches away from hers, but to the brunette haired girl, it felt like a huge distance that she needed to close with urgency. Her fingers tangled into her golden mane, tugging and scratching her scalp with one hand as the other one worked between their bodies to remove the last barrier between their frames.

"Quinn, I don't…" Rachel sighed in her lips and fell back against her front, pressing every inch of their fronts together. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of their naked frames, touching so intimately. They had made love before but, for some reason, it almost felt like it was their first time all over again. She could feel the anticipation of taking this to another level with the girl she had fallen in love with.

"Baby, relax." Quinn hushed her gently, by closing her mouth over hers for the umpteenth time of the night. She could not get enough of Rachel's kisses and taste. Her arms circled the girl on top, sliding her down with her as their bodies found a more comfortable position against the soft mattress. Lying down with Rachel, like this, heightened her senses and sent tingles all over body, making her thighs close around the brunette's small waist, forgetting she couldn't rub them together.

"God, I feel like this is the first time we do this…" Rachel's head fell against her shoulder, chuckling against her heated skin as Quinn's hair awkwardly stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"That's why it's called experimentation." Quinn's palms descended her sweaty back, kneading her tensed muscles on her way down until she reached both of the brunette's buttcheeks. "I think we need to…" She tried to move one of her thighs under Rachel's, but she got stuck because of the fabric of the blanket clinging to her skin. "Oh damn it." She grunted in frustration, making the brunette giggle louder against her neck. "You are no help, Rachel."

"This was such a bad idea." Rachel raised her head from the blonde girl's shoulder and looked between their bodies, trying to figure out what the other girl was trying to accomplish. "Twister game is easier." She looked back up into Quinn's eyes, who was ready to scoff and just take her the old fashioned and thoroughly explored way.

"Oh, it can't be that hard after all. People wrote books about the raciest sex positions and we can't do one right?" Quinn sat up abruptly, taking her girlfriend with her. "Maybe we just tried it the wrong way." Quinn shifted from her usual free spirited and sexy mode, into her HBIC stance that still aroused Rachel to no end. "If you slip your leg over mine and I do the same with the opposite one, we would probably achieve that." Quinn furrowed her brows, trying to imagine the position in her head and failing to see the amused smile on her brunette girlfriend's face.

"Quinn?" Rachel settled herself in her girlfriend's lap, draping one of the blonde's legs over hers and locking her arms behind her neck, catching her attention. "Can you just kiss me? I don't care if this works or not, I just need to kiss you."

"Of course, you don't have to ask." The blonde's hands moved back up the back of her thighs, taking ahold of her firm buttocks as their mouths closed over one another. They had wasted so many precious minutes worrying about this, that they lost sight of the purpose of the whole night. Lips clashed and searched one another, as Rachel's hands tangled into her golden locks, tugging at them as her front pressed up into Quinn's, needing to feel her against her over and over again. The petite singer's hips shot inwardly forward, causing loud and guttural moans to fill the silence in the room. "Oh fuck.." Quinn moaned into her girlfriend's open mouth, at the feeling of her center press intimately against her own. "Do that again, please…" Her eyes closed, when Rachel's hips pushed back and forth, causing their folds to rub deliciously together.

"You were right, after all." Rachel whimpered softly, feeling Quinn's hands tighten against her buttocks to urge her closer, thrusting her hips back and forth so that their clits could bump and harden at the contact. "Don't stop…" She held onto the cheerleader's shoulders, dropping her mouth to her collarbone to lap at the sweat pooing there as their hips finally found a rhythm.

It felt like a game of pull and push. She could barely understand when one started and the other ended. It was a mess of limbs and moans- God, it was so fucking hot. She almost wanted to reach for the A/C remote to turn it on, but it would have caused them to stop or pull away from each other and they did not want neither of those things.

Rachel's head pulled away from her girlfriend's bruised neck, admiring her work of art with pride, before locking her eyes with the hazelnut ones that she loved so much. She couldn't help but mouth those famous three words to her, before surging forward and claim her full lips with hers. They were probably going to suffer from swollen lips and bruised skins in the morning, but they could care less now. With renewed strength, she finally pushed the blonde girl on her back, framing her head with her forearms as their lips kept on chasing one another in desperate kisses. They were kissing and loving each other, as if the world was going to the end the next day. Their crave and need for each other were so strong and primal. Not even during their first times together, they had made love to each other as passionately as they were doing right then.

"I love you too, Rach." One of Quinn's hands lifted from their place against Rachel's butt, to tuck her sweaty locks behind her ear, affectionately. "God, I love you so much." The other hand kept on pushing against Rachel's backside, urging her forward so that she could keep on grinding her wetness against the other girl's.

"Fuck, keep doing that." Rachel's body dropped against hers. Her breath was hard against her neck, her arms had given away, under the tension, and pressure of letting her hover her girlfriend's body. "I won't last very much longer." She moaned into Quinn's ear, who finally took the opportunity of rolling them over and claim her spot on top of Rachel.

"Let me help you out, then." Quinn's back arched enough to let her mouth descend on one of Rachel's hardened nipples. Her mouth closed around the stiff tip, tugging and grazing it with her teeth as she almost sat between the brunette girl's legs, in order to keep their centers pressed together.

"Oh fuck, baby." Rachel cried out in pleasure. Her fingers tangled into the cheerleader's hair, tugging her more against her chest as she used her bent legs to leverage herself. Her butt moved back and forth against the mattress, meeting Quinn's pelvic thrusts with her own. Their folds kept on rubbing together, letting their juices smear and mix together into a heated mess, slowly pooling on the blanket below them.

"I want to bury my head between your legs and get a taste of us." Quinn crawled back on top of Rachel, who finally took advantage of their reversed positions to grip the blonde girl's firm buttocks and push her down against her aching core. She kept on pushing their hips together, needing to finally let go.

"I am so close." Rachel whined desperately in her lover's ear, who could only bury her hear into the pillow beside her, grunting in pleasure as her abs ached for the continuous thrusting movements. "Oh Quinn…Quinn!" Rachel moaned out loudly as her walls clamped and fluttered around nothing, letting the orgasm take over her body.

"Rachel!" The blonde screamed into the pillow, slamming her hips down for one last time, feeling her own release gush out of her and mix with the brunette's, who was still rubbing her own core up and down her quivering one.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel kept on rubbing herself against her girlfriend, riding both of their orgasms out before finally collapsing on the bed, with a satisfied and tired smile on her face.

"Oh fucking hell." Quinn dropped on her back beside the panting brunette girl. With her eyes closed, she tried to gain her breath back under control but her body seemed unable to cooperate. Every muscle ached. Everything in her body tingled with excitement and tiredness. She had been thoroughly worn out. "That was…"

"Intense…" Rachel managed to roll on her side, tucking herself into Quinn's side who tiredly wrapped her arm around her shoulders, letting her curl into her chest. "I love you." She whispered gently, feeling the tiredness get the best of her.

"Love you too." The blonde girl muttered softly, resting her cheek against the top of her head as she followed the singer into the land of dreams.

_Dating Rachel Berry was definitely a challenge…._


	3. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Wedding
> 
> Song Inspiration: Tender - Feeder
> 
> A/U - Quinn and Rachel never met during high school
> 
> No warnings

 

Quinn stood by the altar, wearing a silk white gown and holding a bouquet of gardenias in her hands. She looked like an angel. Her hair was held up high in a tight bun, letting just few locks free to frame her perfectly shaped face. Her smile was soft and genuine, as she watched the familiar guy walk down the aisle wearing a similar smile. Nothing would have made her happier than standing there, for the man she probably loved the most in her entire life.

"You look gorgeous, Quinn." Sam stood in front of her, in his Armani tuxedo, looking as dashing as someone who had just gotten out of a movie premiere or a photoshoot.

"You are quite handsome yourself, Mr. Evans." She fixed the knot of his tie and stood up on her tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Are you nervous?" She whispered, once she lowered herself back on her feet, staring up into his intense eyes.

"What do you think? It's the most important day of my life." He chuckled nervously, looking around the full church. He felt everyone's eyes on him and it made him squirm, not in a good way. "What if I ruin everything? What if I forget my vows? I can't fuck this up."

"Do not swear, we are in a church!" She slapped his arm. "We went through this, Sam. We wrote these vows together and there's no way I will let you ruin it, okay?" She cupped his face with her palm and brushed the skin slowly. "I have got your back."

"Thank you, Quinn." He pulled the blonde into his arms and squeezed her softly, taking comfort in the familiar scent of jasmine and oranges. She always smelled like spring time.

"You better get a room or your better half may end up thinking you are leaving them, for the pretty blonde." A familiar voice broke the two blondes apart.

"Way to ruin a moment, Berry." Quinn rolled her eyes, patting her best friend's shoulder in comfort as they all took their places, at the altar. She couldn't help but cast a last longing glance at the brunette, who stood opposite to her holding onto her own bouquet.

"Stop eyefucking her, you'll have plenty of time to do it during the reception." Sam elbowed her gently, earning another slap on his arm. "Stop manhandling me, woman. It's my day!" He whined softly, turning his eyes down the aisle toward the main door.

"Stop being a jerk." She whispered back and stood a bit straighter, knowing the ceremony was supposed to start in a very few moments.

Like she had predicted, the priest had finally joined them at altar as the wedding march slowly started playing. All the guests raised from their seats, turning on their sides to follow as the bride slowly walked down the aisle. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend being walked down the aisle by her father, whilst Quinn reached for Sam's hand to squeeze it in reassurance as both their eyes followed Mercedes getting closer to them.

Once the brunette was given away to Sam by her dad, she just glanced over the soon-to-be spouses' frames to the other brunette standing at the altar, sharing a meaningful and knowing smile. Their best friends were so lucky to have found each other...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel sat on her own at one of the guest tables, surrounded by some of her close friends and some of Mercedes' relatives. She was nursing another glass of champagne, looking around the hall room where the reception was being held. She spotted Sam and Mercedes lovingly feeding each other, bursting out in laughs that filled her heart with joy and a longing for something that she had not experienced yet. How much she wished she had someone to share that kind of happiness with. Her young life had been so focused on achieving her career goals, that she had forgotten about finding someone to share that success with.

"Hey, Rach." A familiar voice from her past startled her out of her daydream. She looked up to find her ex-boyfriend from high school standing there, with hands tucked inside the pockets of his trousers.

"Hello, Finn:" She couldn't help the annoyance in her tone. Years passed by, yet Finn was still sort of living through the days of their glorious past, when he was the star Quarterback and she was the loser who pined over him.

"I saw you alone and I thought I could come and say hi." He took her initial greeting as an invitation to take a seat, turning that longing for that someone into a desperate need. She had no intentions to indulge him nor make him think they still had a chance at happiness. Their worlds had grown so apart, that she barely remembered the happy moments of their relationship.

"That was considerate of you, FInn." She nodded and looked away from him. Her eyes surprisingly fell onto a familiar blonde girl, who was twirling a small brunette girl on the dance floor. The 7 years old kid squealed happily as she was spun around, never missing a beat, as Quinn led their dance with easiness and no false enthusiasm. She was genuinely having a good time.

"How are you? I heard you made it big on Broadway." He flashed him one of his trademark smiles, that used to make her knees go weak when they were young and ingenue teenagers. He used to be the biggest escape she had, besides her music, but when she had realized she could have gotten better, she just saw him for who he really was. He had no ambitions to make it out of Lima. He had no intentions of being anything more than his glorious past.

"Yes, I actually received my first Tony nomination last year." She downed the rest of her now lukewarm champagne. Her eyes kept on switching back and forth between Finn's face and the blonde on the dance floor, who was now entertaining a small boy. The little guy was standing on her shoes, with his arms around her waist as they slow danced. "How are you holding up, Finn? Is Burt's shop doing well?" She tried to find an easy topic to entertain him with, unable to really pay attention to anyone but the girl on the dance floor.

"-and next month I will be in New York to meet a potential supplier, maybe we could go out for a dinner? You could show me around the City." He covered her hand with his own, effectively startling her and making her glass tumble down onto the floor, shattering.

"Oh, I am so sorry Finn." She tried to wipe the stain on his pant with a clean cloth, but upon hearing the familiar muttering "mailman", she just stopped and looked away from him. "You should try and wash that away in the bathroom."

"Oh definitely." He muttered and left in a hurry, using the front of his long jacket covering any embarrassing bulge that might have dampened the mood of the ceremony.

Rachel dropped to her knees, trying to gather some of the glasses with her bare hands and prevent people to step onto them and hurt themselves. She didn't notice how edgy a piece of glass was, until it was too late and it cut her across the skin of her thumb. "Ouch." She brought the offended finger to her mouth, sucking on the small bleeding wound.

"Don't do that, some small glass could inadvertently be still inside the wound." A husky voice came from her right, before soft hands grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from her mouth. "Let me check." Quinn carefully pressed on the wound, feeling around it for any potential external object still inside the wound.

"I thought you were a writer and not another dreamy member of Grey's Anatomy's cast." What should have sounded like a sarcastic remark, turned into an unintentional flirty comment that made Quinn's eyebrow raise in amusement.

"You think I am dreamy?" She chuckled and tugged the brunette to her feet, letting her take a seat on her chair before grabbing an ice-cube from the bucket, in the middle of the rounded table. "Keep it pressed here and the wound will stop bleeding." She dabbed the wound with the edges of the cube, making the brunette wince for the coldness. "Don't be a baby, it's just cold."

"Tell that to my wounded finger." She huffed in protest, wishing she could cross her arms over her chest, to support her melodramatic comment.

"There, there." Quinn brought her finger to her mouth and kissed it gently, winking at the now blushing brunette. "It was a great day to save lives, Miss Berry." She smirked and released the grip around Rachel's wrist, walking away with a smile plastered on her face.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Most of the guests had already left. The dancing room was almost empty, except for some couples who were still enjoying one last slow dance before going home and call it a night. Sam and Mercedes were off to their airport, for their honeymoon trip and Quinn was on her way to her room, having wisely decided to go back to New York the morning after. She was in no condition to drive or jump on a red-eye flight.

With her shoes in her left hand, she walked up to the concierge to retrieve her key when she spotted Rachel there, talking animatedly with the guy behind the counter. The brunette was obviously frustrated and she could tell by the way she kept on moving her hands, sighing and almost wanting to pull at her hair.

"Is there a problem, here?" Quinn walked up to the counter, switching her gaze between the tired brunette and the guy, who didn't look like the brightest crayon in the box.

"I was trying to reason with this guy about my accommodation, but it seems they have misplaced my booking and suitcase." Rachel stared at the guy with a death glare, something that could have frozen hell.

"Actually, Miss Berry, we do have your suitcase here but we don't have any available room where to put you." He shrugged and pointed to the small trolley at his feet. He lifted it over the counter, effectively passing it to the brunette who sighed even louder.

"Look. We are all obviously tired, so maybe Miss Berry can take advantage of my spacious room and we settle this, as amicably as possible." Quinn grabbed the suitcase, from its handle, and lifted it with ease. "C'mon, Rachel, we had a long day and I just want to lie down once for all." She started her way towards the elevator, chuckling when the brunette threatened the guy to have her lawyer sue the hotel for their lack of organization and sensible customer management.

"I am sorry for causing you this disturbance, Quinn:" Rachel followed the taller blonde into her room, closing the door behind her as she took in the size of the place. "Wow. What did you do to get a room so big?" She walked around in awe, getting a glimpse of the spacious tub inside the bathroom as well.

"Sam's dad loves me like his own daughter. I guess part of him always wanted me to become part of the family, but he had to deal with the fact I didn't swing that way." Quinn plopped herself down on the bed, having left the small suitcase by the door. "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to jump in the shower quickly and then head straight to bed, New York is waiting for me tomorrow afternoon." She got back on her feet and tugged at the zip behind her back, letting her dress pool around her bare feet. After years of sharing a locker with other girls, she really didn't have a problem with standing half naked in front of Rachel, but it seemed that the state of nakedness was making the brunette blush hard. "Oops, I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. I'll go change in the bathroom." She grabbed her night shirt and walked to the en-suite bathroom, making sure to add some more sway to her hips.

"God, I swear she is doing that on purpose." Rachel hid her face behind her hands, unable to add the effect the blonde writer was having on her.

When Quinn emerged from the bathroom, 15 minutes later, she was surprised to find the brunette lying on the left side of the bed, wearing a nightgown that left very few to her imagination. She couldn't help but see why Sam had hinted about her peculiar way to stare at the brunette. God, she was gorgeous. From her long and bronzed thighs, to her petite waist and full breasts and, last but not least, her captivating eyes. Had she been a man, she would have been probably sporting a , but she had been blessed with an impeccable self control.

The writer crawled on the empty side of the bed and rolled on her side, wondering how she would be able to get the remote out of Rachel's dead grip. Leaning over the brunette, she carefully lifted the girl's wrist from the bed and crossed it over her stomach, effectively setting the remote free. Making sure the brunette was still fast asleep, she just shut the silent TV off and placed the remote on the nightstand, ready to settle on her own side of the bed and get some rest herself.

Although, it looked like Rachel had something against it. The brunette was still visibly dreaming, but it still gave her the chance to roll on her side and cuddle up into Quinn's front, effectively closing her arms around her waist in a soft embrace. The blonde couldn't do much, besides going along with it, not wanting to wake the brunette girl up. Settling on her side, she loosely draped her arms around the girl's head, cradling it gently against her chest as Rachel snored softly.

"God, you are cute." Quinn whispered quietly. Her lips curled in a gentle smile, feeling a sense of warmth fill her heart as her eyes took into Rachel's relaxed and peaceful features. Not knowing what else to do, the taller woman tugged the blanket over their bare legs and just settled down against the brunette, slowly succumbing to the exhaustion and the comfort of her embrace.

_I am tender in your arms_

**thoughts? Comments?**


	4. You're Magic & You're real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter "Tender"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since many of you asked, here a sequel to the previous chapter "Tender"
> 
> With this story, I will cover both the "Vacation" and "the Future" prompts
> 
> I am evaluating whether to add a story for the remaining ones, but the inspiration hasn't come yet.
> 
> As always, your thoughts and comments are very welcomed
> 
> edit: based on some reviews on the narrative flow, added another part of the story after the flashback. Hopefully, it will make the story flow more fluently

_**Meet me under cartoon skies** _  
_**and we'll float for a while** _

10 months had passed since they had last seen each other. 10 months of no contact. 10 months of absolute silence and no communication, unless it was through their respective best friends. 10 months and they were back there, in a church, thanks to Sam and Mercedes.

This time, the brunette stood by the altar watching the other guests gather and take their spots, in their seats. She played with her fingers, unable to fight the nervousness caused by meeting Quinn, after so much time. After that night.

"Oh honey, you look almost ready to pass out." Kurt elbowed her lightly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you thinking of motherhood as well? Being here gives me fatherly feelings." He looked over at Blaine, who waved at them both from his front row seat.

"No, Kurt. I don't want a kid. I am still at the peak of my career and I wouldn't have the time for a family." She sighed and pushed a wild lock behind her ear, looking towards the entrance.

"So, if Miss Fabray over there propositioned to make a baby with you, would you be able to say no?" The boy smirked at the look on her friend's face. She was so smitten with the blonde girl. "That girl could make me question my own sexuality, how can you resist McDreamy 2.0?"

"Oh shut it, Kurt." She lightly kicked him in the shin, making him take a few steps back and away from her wandering feet.

"Do not make me separate you two. You promised to be on your best behaviours, kids." Quinn smirked and stood in front of the two best friends, with arms crossed over her chest.

"Always the funny one, Quinn." Rachel huffed, almost wanting to stomp her foot in frustration. Quinn could be so alluring, but equally annoying.

"I live to please my audience." She raised her eyebrow in her typical seductive manner, making Rachel shiver in quiet pleasure. "I'll go take my place, kids. Behave" She turned on her heels and walked to the other side of the altar, waiting for her turn.

"She is so...ugh" Rachel turned toward her best friend, who could only chuckle at her antics. Her crush was adorably ridiculous.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The day following Sam and Mercedes' daughter's baptism, Elizabeth Anne, Rachel took the opportunity to finally take few days off Broadway, enjoying the first very vacation in months. Her understudy was replacing for the rest of the week and she was fully intentioned to enjoy the warm Florida sun. She hadn't understood her friend's choice to move to the South but, to think of it, she probably did the right thing. The rhythm was different from NYC. It was more relaxing. It was not as hectic.

She found a nice spot under a palm tree and got settled in one of the lounge chairs, with a book in her lap and her "reading" playlist in her ears. The feeling of the sand on her bare feet and the smell of the ocean made her wish to prolong her vacation, so she could enjoy this fantastic weather.

Her eyes were scanning the beach for any sign of familiar faces, when they landed on a familiar silhouette coming out of the water, wearing a surfing gear. The blonde threw the board onto the sand and pushed her wild hair back, finally clearing her eyes off the locks standing in the way. Rachel couldn't help but watch her stretch slowly, like an elegant feline in her comfort zone. She could almost feel her muscles pop back into their rightful places.

The blonde seemed to be unaware of the attention, so she proceeded to where she had left her own towel and things. The board was carelessly thrown onto the sand, as she started removing her wet gear that was probably clinging to her body, in an uncomfortable way. As soon as the top part of the gear was down, Rachel's eyes turned a shade darker and her mouth turned dry. The toned and defined muscles of her back were there, on display, and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to all the things she'd do to it. From scratching it with her nails, to actually clinging to those muscles during the throes of their passion.

It seemed that Quinn had not only caught the brunette's attention, though, since two girls were approaching her with nothing but hunger in her eyes. Rachel was seeing red. How daring! She closed the book in her lap, watching the story unfold before deciding whether to step in or let the blonde handle the "fans". The writer seemed to have finally acknowledged the two young girls approaching her, with more than friendly intentions. She stood tall, hands on her hips like she used to do when she was the HBIC, observing and waiting to make her move.

"Hello, you were pretty good out there. Are you a pro-surfer?" The brunette of the two stepped forward, giving the writer an appreciative look from head to toes.

"Not really, it's just a hobby. What's yours? Besides stalking surfers?" She chuckled and sent an amused smile at both, watching the blonde blush slightly. whilst the brunette took it as a hint to being more forward.

"Just asking the hot ones out for a drink." She trailed a finger down Quinn's defined biceps, until she reached her wrist to grasp it lightly. "What do you say? 8 PM right here." She grazed their fingers with the blonde's, who was still silently assessing the situation.

"Look, I am-" She pulled her hand out of the brunette's grasp, when a pair of arms circled her waist from behind and a gentle kiss was placed between her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" Rachel scratched her nails along the blonde's abs, effectively relaxing her in her arms, after the initial surprise. "Are these your friends?" She circled around the blonde, keeping one of her arms locked around the surfer's waist as she extended the other out, for a handshake. "Rachel Barbra Berry, pleased to meet you." With her best fake smile plastered on her face, she looked between the younger girls taking in their reactions.

"Oh my god, I know who you are! I am such a fan!" The blonde pushed her stunned friend to the side, producing a small paper and a pen for Rachel to sign. "Please, can I have your autograph? It'd mean a lot to me."

"Sure, I'd never deny my fans." Rachel stood in front of Quinn, who was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened, making sure to brush her back to her front. "What's your name?"

"Christine. With a C" The blonde girl giggled when the brunette started writing on her paper, signing her name and adding the proverbial star at the end. "Thank you so much, Miss Berry. You are my idol."

"Don't mention it, Christine." The brunette turned to the other brunette, who was sending her a stern glare for having interrupted her attempts to hit on the hot surfer. "Do you want one for yourself too, sweetie?" Rachel's smile went from genuine to fake in the blink of an eye, making Quinn chuckle knowingly.

"No thank you. Can I have your number, instead?" The brunette turned back to Quinn, who lost her smile and focused back on the girl in front of her.

"Sorry, but I am not interested." Quinn stepped forward to take Rachel back in her arms, nuzzling the skin behind her ear with the tip of her nose. "Sorry for making you wait babe, I am all yours now." She kissed her cheek gently, letting their hands lock against the brunette's stomach.

"Don't worry about that, it was a very interesting sight to enjoy." The Broadway singer turned into the taller girl's arms, locking her hands behind her neck in an intimate way. "I have the perfect plans for the evening, dear." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed their lips together for a gentle kiss. "You and me, our hot tub and room service."

"Sounds like a great plan." Quinn nibbled on the singer's lower lip, closing her eyes when a moan escaped from those full lips. They were so focused on each other, that they hadn't even noticed the two girls leaving them alone, taking the hint.

"Mm. Quinn." Rachel leaned further up, fully taking those lips between her owns and running her fingers through her golden mane, tugging at her still wet locks. Their fronts were pressed together, with only the thin fabric of their bikini tops to keep their skins to actually glide together.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." The taller woman pulled back, nuzzling the tip of her nose against the brunette's cheek and sliding her own hands dangerously down her exposed back, fighting to urge to cop a feel. "Also, we need to talk." She let Rachel back on her feet, taking a few steps back from her tantalizing lips and eyes.

"We can go back to my hotel room?" The singer pointed towards the tall complex behind them. It was just a short walk from the beach. The quicker they were, the sooner she could be back into Quinn's arms.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_It was still early morning when Rachel woke up, from her deep slumber. She had blurred memories of the previous night, except for the argument at the front desk with that incompetent valet boy and Quinn offering to share her bed with her. That's where she still was. She tried to roll back over, to catch some more sleep, but a strong arm, draped over her waist, was preventing her from doing so. With her past partners or even one night stands, she would have probably shrugged them off, not caring whether that action would have woken them up or not, but this time, it was different._

_Turning her head to the right, she was caught off guard by the blonde's beauty. Her features were relaxed. Her lips were slightly parted, letting her warm breath hit her bare shoulder. Her hair was framing her face, like a painting. She was simply beautiful. Rachel was stunned. She wanted to touch her, making sure it was just not a dream, but she didn't want to bother her either. She looked so peaceful, that she had no heart to disturb her asleep companion._

" _I can feel your eyes, stalker." Quinn's raspy voice snapped her out of her day dream. She had been caught._

" _I was not staring, just pondering how to best wake you up, blanket hogger." Rachel tugged at the thin sheet, covering her bare legs that were strangely intertwined with Quinn's._

" _You surely didn't mind, when it got you all pressed up against me." The blonde chuckled as she was pushed on her own back, so that Rachel could sit up and fix her bed hair. "You look cute with that nest in your hair, Berry." Quinn stretched slowly, enjoying the way Rachel's eyes bulged out staring at skin exposed as her shirt rode up._

" _You are such a smug exhibitionist, Quinn Fabray. With your perfect hair, smoky eyes, six pack and kissable lips." The brunette whispered the last part to herself, but it was loud enough for the writer to pick up and smirk even wider. "You are so frustrating." Rachel started leaving the bed, when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back down._

" _Not so quick, Miss Berry." Quinn pinned her arms above her head, staring down into her chocolate orbs with a hungry stare. "You think I am beautiful, you want to cuddle me, you want hug me, you want to-" She started a mocking song, feeling the singer below her trying to get her out of her grasp, with no success. Years of cheerleading training with Coach Sylvester provided her with enough strength, to hold her captives down without actually hurting them._

" _Oh for fuck's sake, shut up!" Rachel surged forward, closing her mouth over Quinn's rambling one, silencing the girl once for all. The blonde's grip around her arms loosened, taken by surprise, so she had the time to take control over the situation and roll the blonde over on her back and straddle her hips. "Who is not laughing anymore?" The singer's mouth moved down the girl's jawline, nipping at the skin as her hands slipped under the edge of her nightshirt, scratching along the flexing muscles she found on her way._

" _Damn it, Berry." Quinn's hands easily slipped under the hem of her nightgown, inching it up so she could grab onto her bare bottom, kneading it softly. "No underwear? Were you planning to seduce me in my sleep?" The ex-Cheerio bucked her hips up, rolling them back over. Her body fell between the brunette's parted thighs, pressing her knee up into her center as their mouths found each other for another kiss._

" _You wish." Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, tangling her hands into her shorter hair and wishing the rest of their clothes, would magically disappear._

" _I'd never deny that." Quinn's face moved away from hers, only to bury itself into the crook of her neck. The blonde's mouth and teeth easily found the skin behind her ear, nipping and biting down her skin as her hand traveled down the bronzed thigh, exposing her most intimate spot to the chilly air of the room._

" _Stop teasing me and do something." Rachel groaned in frustration. Her thighs spread even wider, as she started gyrating her hips to rub herself against the strong leg pressing against her core. She didn't care she was desperately humping Quinn's thigh like an animal in heat. She was too turned on to care._

" _Not so easy, Berry." Quinn started moving down her body, peppering her exposed skin with her kisses and biting through the fabric of her nightgown, when it was hidden from her. Her lips closed around one of her erect nipples. Her mouth focused on the stiff tip, sucking and biting the sensitive skin white her right hand landed on the other one, squeezing it in her palm._

" _Fuck." Rachel was desperate. She was thrashing on the bed, trying to find some sort of relief to the ache between her legs, but Quinn was being so damn stubborn about it. She kept on humping the air, hoping it'd help but it wasn't working at all for her. "Touch me, I beg you."_

" _Well, since you've been begging so nicely." Quinn slipped further down against the bed. Her feet were almost dangling out of the edge of the mattress and her arms crossed over the other girl's hips, keeping her down. "You look so delicious." She took a moment to stare at the effect that their intimate exchange had on the brunette. She was pretty sure her own underwear was ruined, but the sight of the singer's bare core so exposed took it to another level._

" _It's rude to stare." Rachel placed one of her hands against the blonde's head, gently nudging her forward, where she needed it the most. She could feel Quinn's warm breath on her outer lips. She could almost feel the way her tongue would glide along her folds, going from a slow and teasing rhythm to a more frantic one. She could feel her nub harden at that thought. She could almost-_

" _Hello? Rachel, are you there?" Someone decided to knock on the hotel room's door, just when Quinn was about to bury her head between Rachel's legs. That someone being none but Rachel's ex, one and only Finn fucking Hudson._

" _Oh my fucking God." Rachel pressed a pillow against her head, screaming her frustration into its softness as Quinn laid still between her legs._

" _What do we do?" Quinn nudged the girl with her hands, hoping to get her attention in some way._

" _I am going to kill him." The brunette tugged the blonde back up, to lie beside her before rolling out of bed and throwing Quinn's robe over her frame, not wanting to give Finn any other distorted idea. "How in the hell did you find me, Finn?" Rachel stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed, more frustrated than anything._

" _I asked the guy at the front desk. You could have come and stayed with me, you know?" He smiled lopsidedly at her. "I bought you breakfast and coffee!" He showed her a small paperbag._

" _That was generous of you, Finn but I was…" She casted a quick glance over her shoulder, not finding Quinn anywhere though. Maybe she was out on the balcony, for a smoke. "Look, I don't know what your intentions are, but I am not going to relive the past with you, Finn. You are a good boy and you were my first love, but things change and we grew up. We want different things now."_

" _I know what you mean, Rachel. I'd be lying if I said that I don't want you back, but I am not fit for New York and you can't stay in Lima. We were never bound to make it out of high school together." He cupped her cheek with his free hand, rubbing the skin below her eye. "But we could be friends?"_

_Rachel temporarily closed her eyes at that familiar touch, only to hear a door slam shut rather angrily. She turned toward that source of that noise, but there was no sign of Quinn who had probably witnessed that brief exchange. "Finn, why don't you give me half an hour? I still need to pack my bags. My flight leaves in the afternoon, so we can catch up?" She pulled away from his touch, smiling at him._

" _That sounds like a plan, I can take you to the airport. I drove here by car, so I don't have any urgency." He squeezed her hand and walked down the hallway, towards the elevators._

_Rachel closed the main door, just in time to see a freshly showered Quinn emerge from the bathroom, clad in her underwear and a comfortable t-shirt. The blonde barely looked her way, as she grabbed her own suitcase and gather her things from around the room. "Quinn, can we talk about this?" She stood by the bed, trying to get the blonde's attention._

" _There's nothing to talk about, Rachel. We were about to fuck and then we were not, no biggie." The blonde threw a pair of washed jeans on and looked around the room, trying to remember if she had forgotten something._

" _It was more than just that and you know it." Rachel grabbed her moving hands with hers, stopping her from packing. "He doesn't mean anything to me anymore, I swear that. We are just friends."_

" _Good for you then, he doesn't strike me as someone who could be your plus 1 on the red carpet. He would probably step on someone's dress and make a fool of himself." She chuckled and zipped her suitcase, slipping her flats on her bare feet. "You don't need to explain me anything, it's not like we are together or something. We would have probably had a good time together and then gone on with our lives. Wasn't it just sex for you?"_

" _I...I don't know. Do you do this at every wedding? Do you invite some girl to stay in your bed, only to fuck and then go on your merry way?" Rachel had tried to reason with her, but the hurt has just filled her with anger._

" _Usually, I fuck them and then kick them out when I'm done. Consider yourself privileged, for actually having slept here." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, taking the usual HBIC pose._

" _Glad to know that before we actually took things further." Rachel took her robe off and threw it at the blonde's face, now being her turn to start packing her things. "You are no better than any other guy picking girls at a bar to add notches to a bedpost."_

" _It's not like it took you much to spread your legs for me, Berry." She snarled at the brunette, who turned on her heels and slapped her hard._

" _Fuck you, Quinn Fabray." The brunette stormed inside the en-suite bathroom and slammed the door shut,_

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Once inside the brunette's room, the blonde took a tentative seat on the girl's bed, with million thoughts running through her head. The images of that morning together were still running around her head and, as far as she could tell, Rachel's mind was right there too. She could remember the intensity, the passion, the emotions, the happiness. Then came her insecurities. Their anger. The hurt. Everything had been thrown out of the window so quickly and they never had another chance to make up, nor even talk about the way they had left things between them.

To say she hadn't thought about Rachel, would be a lie. She hated living in the uncertainty. She hated the "what ifs" or the "buts". So, it seemed that the fate was giving them a second chance and damn, if she wasn't going to take advantage of it. Just to clear the air between them, before deciding what the future had in store for them.

Looking up from the floor, her eyes met Rachel's ones, finding the same doubts and hopes she was pondering on. She stood up, facing the brunette, trying to find the proper words to express her anguish.

"I am sorry." both girls seemed to have thought of the same thing to say, at the same exact time. A soft chuckle escaped from both. Quinn rubbed the back of her neck, while Rachel played with the strings of her bikini bottom, as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"We shouldn't have waited so long." Quinn was the first one to break the silence, catching Rachel's attention with her soft tone. "I've been thinking about you, for all these past months, and I would have probably blamed myself forever, if we had not been given another chance to make it right." She stepped closer and cupped the girl's face with her palm, brushing the pad of her thumb across her cheek. "I should have stayed, instead of running to NY with my anger."

"I should have not slapped you." Rachel kissed the girl's palm, wrapping her own fingers around her wrist. "If I hadn't opened the door, we would have probably be dealing with a different scenario right now. Maybe we could have been together…" She whispered softly.

"Or maybe not." The blonde felt the brunette tense under her touch. "Maybe we would have not been ready. Maybe we would have taken that as another one night stand and still gone on separate ways." She used the other hand to pull the brunette closer, into her arms. "There are so many ways things could have gone, but here we are, dealing with this one."

"Are you...are you seeing anyone?" Rachel stood on her tiptoes, locking her hands behind the girl's neck to support herself.

"No one. I...I actually haven't slept with anyone since us." Quinn looked down, embarrassed.

"The two of us." The singer pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of her lips, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of her nose.

"So, what happens now?" The blonde tightened the grip around the girl's waist, holding her against her as their foreheads came to rest together.

"What about picking up from where we left things off?" The Broadway singer used her toes to give herself a quick leverage, enough to hop into the girl's arms and lock her legs around her waist.

"You read my mind," Quinn grabbed Rachel by the back of her thighs, hoisting her securely around her before moving back towards the bed behind them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn's body fell against hers, pressing her down against the cool mattress as their bare frames finally slid together, with no barriers between them. The blonde's forearms slipped under her head, supporting her neck while her fingers ran through her chestnut locks, pushing them off her face. Rachel couldn't help but feeling enamored with the tender way Quinn was looking at her. Her hazelnut eyes shone with happiness. Her lips were quirked in a gentle smile, despite the obvious swelling caused by their continuous kisses.

"I was a bitch to you." Quinn dropped a gentle kiss on her mouth. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Rachel could hear it loud and clear. She was speaking directly to her heart. "i was hurt over something that shouldn't have even bothered me. I had no right to feel jealous." Her lips brushed against hers, as they disclosed to let her words out.

"Jealous?" Rachel's fingers slipped under the hem of the blanket, cupping the girl's backside and letting her body fall between her open legs, pressing intimately against her aching core. "Jealous about what?" She whimpered against Quinn's jaw, inhaling deeply when the girl's nub slipped over hers.

"Of your ex. He just...he came and you ran to him," Her raspy voice trembled with her confession. She was baring her soul and insecurities to a girl that could leave her in the morning, without turning back. "And the way he touched you, it felt intimate." She dropped her forehead against the mattress, stopping her hips from undulating down to relieve her ache against the girl's core. They just laid still, pressed together, waiting for the next move.

"To be honest with you, that morning with you felt more intimate than years with him." Rachel kissed the shell of her ear. "Or just being with you like this? God it feels like we are pieces of a puzzle that waited to be solved." She squeezed her backside softly, subtly bucking her own hips up to let Quinn know it was okay to keep going.

"Yeah?" Quinn head turned onto its side, facing Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled gently, Her neck strained forward, catching the writer's lip with hers as their lower bodies danced together, below the satin blanket. One of her hands moved from its place against the girl's backside, just to cup the blonde's cheek and keep their mouths together as their hips met at a more frantic pace. She could feel Quinn everywhere. She could feel her muscles flex. The heat of her skin against hers. The warmth of her center spreading over hers, rubbing against her sensitive lips with steadiness.

"God you are so warm." Quinn whimpered into her mouth. Her long fingers moved between their bodies, to cup her rounded breasts and tug at her erect nipples.

"You too, babe." Rachel bucked her hips up and down, meeting Quinn's thrusts with hers. Her palm spread against her right buttcheek, squeezing it firmly as she pushed the girl's hips down with more strength. She needed it harder. She needed it faster.

"Oh god, yes." Quinn's arms slipped below her back, circling it slowly as she reversed their roles, lying flat on her back with Rachel on top. it was her turn to slip her hands down her body, grabbing onto her firm backside, letting the brunette singer ride her into the bliss.

"I am close." Rachel's arms rested each side of Quinn's head. Theirs mouths fused together, seeking each other's tongues and teeth with eagerness. Moans filled the room, along with the sound of their naked bodies slap together. Foregone the blanket, the passion between them was enough to keep them warm, despite the open window and the cold breeze filling the room. The smell of the ocean mixed with the intimate scent of sex.

"Come against me." Quinn whispered against her open mouth. Her hands slammed the brunette's hips hard down against hers. Their thrusts had become more desperate and even sloppier. The need for slowness and tenderness had turned into the primal urge to reach their peak, together.

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel pulled back from the blonde's mouth, throwing her head back as her lower body thrashed against the blonde girl's. Her walls contracted around nothing. They kept on fluttering frantically, as her gush oozed out of her against Quinn's spread lips.

"Oh fuck. Rachel!" The blonde found herself tumbling right after the brunette. The feeling of her hot release against hers was enough to trigger her own orgasm. She kept on humping herself against the brunette's folds, riding both of their climaxes together before falling back against the pillows, in a mess of limbs and sweaty frames.

"Guess the wait made it even better" Rachel nuzzled her nose up and down the girl's sweaty neck. The writer's hands glided along her back, squeezing her hips softly in agreement.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Once again, Quinn found herself standing by an altar. Clad in another white gown, she was nervously fidgeting with her hands, as her eyes searched for familiar faces in the crown, sitting in front of them.

"Nervous, huh?" Sam leaned his chin on her shoulder, handing her a single Gardenia. "It matches your eyes." He kissed her cheek softly, before turning her around and placing it behind her ear. "You look beautiful, Quinn. Really.."

"Thank you, Sam." She pulled him in her arms and kissed his cheek lovingly. She was a wreck. What if something went wrong? What if she changed her mind? She wouldn't be able to deal with a running bride.

"She won't run, Quinn. If that girl loves you, as much as you love her, then you are pretty made for each other." He pulled back and steadied her on her feet. "There she comes." He pointed toward the main doors,

Quinn stood straight, releasing a long breath, as the wedding march filled the church. Sam smiled at his own wife over Quinn's shoulder, waving at the little girl she was carrying in her arms. Leroy Berry walked down the aisle, holding onto his daughter's hand and whispering comforting words in her ear, but her attention was elsewhere. All she could hear, see and feel was standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for her.

"Take care of my baby, Miss Fabray." Leroy kissed Rachel's cheek, watching the two women join hands and stand by the altar, together.

"You look gorgeous, Miss Berry." Quinn leaned down to whisper into the brunette's ear, who blushed and nudged her gently.

"Don't make me blush, Quinn." Rachel smiled and leaned back to stare up into her warm hazelnut eyes. "I love you." She mouthed softly when the priest walked in front of the altar, ready to start the ceremony.

"I love you too." Quinn replied equally gently, as they both faced the celebrant and held onto each other's hands.

Ready to start their future together.

 _ **No fate, no words conceal**_  
_**You're magic and you're rea**_ l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? comments?


End file.
